I'm Still Waiting
by Cool Blue Sky
Summary: When torture is the new punishment, they wont stand for it-- Finally. A reuniuon. -FULL SUMMARY INSIDE- Five years later, running from the academy. T for safety! Many ships im better at writing than summaries! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

When torture is the new punishment, they wont stand for it--  
Finally. A reuniuon.  
Now that her friends are saved, they are all on the run. But they are together.  
Between the escapes, the running, the Alices and the teenage hormones, who knows what could happen when Mikan and her friends are all together again.

**AN: Hi there! Ooh my first fanfic!**

**...on this account.**

***headdesk* I need to stop making so many accounts. *sigh***

_**Anyway!**_** I'd just like to inform you that at this moment, in this fanfic, Mikan is sixteen. Body and Mind. xD**

**(And it's in the future.) **

**Hope you like it! Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters!**

* * *

It was dark. Like she was blind. She couldn't see anything.

She looked down to see her body, but her eyes were blinded by the pitch black. As if she wasn't afraid already, suddenly there was a noise...but she couldn't quite tell which direction it was coming from.

It said her name.

Mikan.

It was calling...for her?

_Who is that? Who's there?_

"Jeez...you haven't changed at all." Mikan was startled to hear the voice so close. But it still seemed like it was coming from somewhere far away from her. Or was it all around her?

_You sound so familiar...I know you? _She thought, and her thoughts sounded loudly. Above her, it seemed like and hopefully, she looked up. But there was nothing except the darkness.

"Yeah, idiot." Mikan thought for a minute. It was all dark around her and all she could hear was that voice...his voice...

_Natsume? _She thought aloud, surprising herself when she blurted the name so quickly and sure of herself.

"Finally." All of a sudden, she was in her old room at Jii-chan's house. And the fifteen-year-old Natsume from the Gulliver's candy was smirking at her.

"W-wait...what's going on?" Mikan asked, looking around the room frantically.

"Why am I here? Why are _you _here?" Natsume rolled his eyes and sat on her bed, making an amused face at her bedspread. What was wrong with it? Was it too childish for him? Jeez...

"You're the same as always, Polka-dots. Or do you wear grown-up underwear now?" Mikan's eyes widened and her face turned crimson.

"S-shut up." She stuttered, adjusting her skirt nervously. Natsume shook his head and laughed quietly.

All of a sudden, the brunette girl found herself pulled onto the bed, looking into scarlet, red eyes. She sucked in a breath so fast it sounded like a whistle.

"Wh-what in the world are you doing?!" Mikan said, pushing away from him. He laughed again, tightening his grip around her waist, almost like he was afraid to let her go. They laid like that for a few minutes in complete silence, staring into each others eyes. Amber into Scarlet.

"Natsume..." Mikan mumbled, fidgeting in his arms. He raised his eyebrows and waited.

"I didn't...I thought that we'd never see each other again..." She looked down at his shirt. Untied as usual. She couldn't really look at him in the eye anymore. It was too embarrassing.

And then, just like the last time, Mikan gasped as she was spun around, her back against Natsume's chest instead and his arms still around her waist, hugging her to him.

_When the hell did she get so warm? _He thought absently.

"I wasn't that sure, myself..." He whispered, fitting his chin on Mikan's shoulder. His breath tickled her neck, she shook and he tightened his arms once again.

"But I didn't know how I would stay sane if I didn't see you again." Mikan's brown eyebrows came together and she squeezed her eyes shut.

And then she was giggling. Natsume chuckled a bit too, but it was a short, confused sound.

"What is it?" He whispered, keeping her as close as he could.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Natsume?" Mikan said between laughs. When he stayed quiet, her giggles became smaller and quieter until they gradually stopped and then there was silence. Natsume wasn't answering.

_Did he fall asleep?_ Mikan thought, trying to turn and see his face. As soon as she tried to turn, his arms became loose so that she could turn on her back. And once she did, Natsume lifted himself up to look down at her.

"N-Natsume..." The brunette said, her face flushing again. As her face turned red, Natsume grinned. It made Mikan's chest feel warm to see him smiling so big.

"Your Natsume?" He asked, still grinning and raising one dark eyebrow. If it was at all possible, the girl's face flushed darker.

"I-I meant it like...not as saying that...you aren't...I'm not like..." She spluttered, not able to look into his eyes again.

_This is so embarrassing..._ Mikan thought, her eyes landing on his shirt again.

The dark-haired teen's eyes went soft as he just watched her.

_She's so weird. _He thought as she squirmed underneath him, rosy-cheeked, her light brown eyes locked on something below his face. Natsume slowly leaned down and brought his lps right beside her ear as she tensed, waiting.

"I'm yours." He whispered huskily. Mikan was so overwhelmed that all she could respond with was a small squeak from the back of her throat.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Natsume turned and kissed her surprised mouth before he could even re-think it.

Mikan's face burned so hot it was almost uncomfortable. As her brain was becoming less cloudy, she remembered to let her lids shut and..._kiss back_.

She tried relaxing her body first, which really didn't help much but it did help some, and then just as she was moving her lips to fit his...he pulled back.

_He pulled away. _She thought dazily. And then, there was pressure to her forehead. Natsume's forehead pressing to her own? She was about to check when Natsume spoke,

"Close your eyes." He commanded. One corner of Mikan's mouth pulled up just a bit.

"They are closed." She informed him, raising her eyebrows. He continued in the same commanding-like tone.

"Think of something...pleasant. You know...think of...." Natsume trailed off, seeming to be thinking of something that _she _could think of.

"Me. Think about me." Mikan pursed her lips and tensed again. Why did he have to make her think embarrassing things?!

"O-okay then." She stammered and then she could feel the bed shake a bit as Natsume chuckled.

"Now go to sleep." He demanded and the pressure left her forehead as he took his place behind her again, but not hugging her to his chest.

_Not like I wanted him to or anything! _Mikan thought frantically, but realized she was disobeying his orders so she relaxed each of her limbs once again and started thinking about...him.

Of course, the first thing that came to her was the Christmas Dance. The first time they'd kissed...and _teeth_-kissed. First and last time for the second one, hopefully.

The second memory was the day he'd called her Mikan instead of _Polka-dots _or _Strawberry Fields _or _idiot _or _ugly _or....

That made her blood boil a little bit. No blood boiling thoughts. Those made her more awake than the embarrassing ones.

And then, as if something somewhere knew all her memories and _really _didn't want her to go to sleep, the big incident with Luna popped into her mind.

Her chest felt heavy. Like angry feelings, sad feelings and... jealous feelings were fighting it out and making a war in her lungs.

Making Natsume pretend to be dating her. It made Mikan angry at Luna.

Oh yeah...and making everyone hate Mikan and making her fall out of the sky and those things...

_Well I can't sleep now! And why do I all of a sudden have to go to sleep just because Natsume told me to? That's it..._

"It's not working, Natsume!" Mikan yelled, huffing a breath as she sat up roughly.

_Wait a second..._ The brunette thought as she looked around. It wasn't a dark room at Jii-chan's...it was her temporary-room at her, Oka-san and Shiki-san's temporary-house.

Mikan's eyebrows scrunched together as she raised her hand, submerging her fingers in the ray of sunlight that peeked out from her window.

_Just a dream...? _Mikan gasped as a thought struck her and she turned suddenly, looking at the space next to her...

the _empty _space next to her. A small frown formed on Mikan's lips and she took a strand of her long hair, twirling it around her thin finger.

"Just a dream." She mumbled.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter already half-way typed up. :D**

**Review to give me happy and I will type faster. hahaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Welcome back. xD**

**Before I say anything, Imma thank my very first reviewer, bunnyjumps!!! Thanks a bunch!  
**

**Anyhoo! Hope you like next chapter.....I'm really thinking I'm losing my touch in writing. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Check chapter one. :D**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm really excited for today. Today is the day that we go back to the Academy. The others are just turning sixteen, but I already have. And even though only a few of my friends have graduated, we're going to save the rest before anything else can happen to them._

_I'm almost scared, diary. I'm afraid of what my friends will think of me now. Did I change? Well...yeah...I changed a lot. My appearance is even different! I wonder if they will recognize me? Maybe their appearances are different too! Even Natsume and Ruka-pyon will probably look different even if I've seen them this age! I'm different from when I saw myself older, so they probably are too!_

_I guess I should just stop worrying. But even if it's you diary, I wish I was writing a letter to Jii-chan. He's probably more worried than I am. But Oka-san says they will follow the letter and find Jii-chan and give him trouble. So I'll have to wait until we've got everything better, and then I can be with Jii-chan again! And all my friends as well..._

Mikan jumped in her seat when Yuka touched her shoulder.

"Ah. Did I startle you?" The woman asked, tilting her head. Mikan smiled and shook her head.

"I guess I wasn't expecting it..." She turned back to her journal and closed it softly, getting up and placing it in her bag. Yuka watched her daughter, feeling a weird mix of emotions ball up in her stomach and knot.

It seemed like she was always going to worry about Mikan. Even if all she was doing was walking across the room.

The brunette turned back to her mother and smiled again. The same shining smile that she always had. But it was off.

"Mikan..." Yuka said softly, taking a step closer to her. "Are you alright?" Mikan looked down at her feet for a minute. She didn't know how to answer.

"I'm..okay." The blonde woman raised her eyebrows.

"Well that's just great that your okay, but I asked if you were alright." Mikan stared at her mother for a few seconds, totally silent, and then she giggled quietly.

"I'm just nervous. I'll be alright." Yuka smiled and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Shake off the nerves. We're leaving in just an hour." Mikan nodded back, a serious look on her face as she stood up straight and held her chin high.

"Yes!" The brunette stayed straight and serious until her mother left the room. After she was out of sight, Mikan fell flat on her bed, making a whining sound in the back of her throat. What was she going to do if they were all different? If they couldn't even figure out who was who? It would be horrible! A wreck,a catastrophe, a...a...

"Mikan-chan!" A familiar voice shouted behind Mikan, which made her yelp in surprise.

"Hey little runt! Yuka-san said you were worrying back here so we came to cheer you up!" The girl turned to find Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai, hooking each others arms and grinning at her. Her mouth popped into a little 'O'.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She asked loudly, bolting up from her bed to be closer to the two.

"Well if you want us to leave, we'll leave." Misaki said, smiling at Mikan and un-hooking her arm from Tsubasa's to sit on the bed. Mikan's eyes went wide.

"N-no I didn't mean that! I meant-" She stumbled over her words, her head swiveling back and forth between her senpai's. The teen was interrupted by Tsubasa poking her forehead.

"We know what you mean. We're just kidding around. Now then..." Mikan sucked in a fast breath when Tsubasa swept her up into his arms like she was still ten-years-old.

"What's all this about nerves?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for this?" She asked, a little breathless, holding onto his shirt unconsciously.

"I second that opinion." Misaki called, holding up one of her hands and raising an eyebrow at Tsubasa. He chuckled and plopped her onto the bed next to the redhead.

"Fine then. Now tell me why you're worried, runt." He said, falling onto the bed himself, behind the two girls, and stretching out on his back. Mikan glanced at each of them and then her eyes landed on her knees.

"I...I'm just...I don't want to be different." She said quietly. Misaki and Tsubasa both watched her closely, waiting for her to continue. Mikan took a deep breath and went on,

"I don't want to be so different that my friends think 'Oh, Mikan is so different.' and I keep wondering if my friends will be different too..." The teen looked up at her senpai's. Misaki looked thoughtful, her red eyebrows coming together. Tsubasa was silent, twirling a piece of Misaki's red hair around his finger. Their silence made Mikan even more nervous.

Just when she thought she might burst out and start yelling her fears, Misaki broke the silence.

"Mikan, go sit in that chair, won't you?" Mikan tilted her head in confusion at the redhead, but obeyed. Misaki came up behind her and softly brushed through her long hair.

"Why'd you start taking it out of the pigtails and leaving it down, hm? Was it too childish for an _adult _like you?" The brunette couldn't help to notice that she was dodging her question.

"No, no. That's not the reason." Mikan giggled. She sighed and looked into space. As if she was staring intently at something that wasn't there.

"It looks nicer this way." Tsubasa and Misaki shared a knowing glance. Tsubasa hopped up from the bed and kneeled in front of Mikan, getting as close as two inches away from her face.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-senpai?!"

"And who told you that?" He asked, wearing a smirk.

Instantly, Mikan's face bloomed two patches of red on her cheeks.

"N-no one...I made that opinion all by myself." She mumbled, looking away from Tsubasa and at her hands in her lap instead. Tsubasa grinned and stood up, leaning against the wall and watching the two girls. It was silent, again, until Misaki broke it, _again_.

"Mikan-chan...even if your different...your friends will like you just the same." Mikan squeezed her amber eyes shut and made her hands into fists on her lap.

"But what if they don't? What if they don't like the way I've changed?!"

"Shh, Mikan-chan." Misaki cooed, rubbing her head softly. Tsubasa sighed and walked over to stand in front of the girl. When she didn't look up, he put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"What do you think, Mikan? Would you dislike Imai-san, or Ruka-pyon if they changed as little as you did? You're the same as always, I think." He eyed the long hair Misaki was running the brush through. Mikan scrunched her eyes, looking out narrow slits at Tsubasa.

_You're the same as always. _Sang through her head, echoing on and on and on...

"Of course not. I'd still love them both." She said, moving her chin out of Tsubasa's hand and looking down at her lap again.

"I just really hope we can still be best friends like we used to be." Misaki smiled, setting the brush back down and helping Mikan stand up.

"Ta-da! All done! You're so pretty, Mikan-chan." The doppelganger said, smiling at her and something in her mind took note that Mikan was almost as tall as her.

"So, so pretty!" Tsubasa agreed in a high, girly voice, making both the girls laugh.

"Thanks Misaki-senpai." Mikan said nodding her head at her own reflection.

"Ah. This is very confusing. Is it the first or second door?" said a deep voice outside.

"The first!" Mikan called before she could stop herself. She gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. Who in the world did she just invite into her room? A mysterious man's voice?

Her breath caught in her throat when Tono came through the door, looking up to the three of them with a confused look on his face.

"Oh great. It's the rapist." Misaki muttered to Tsubasa.

"No kidding." He answered. Tono scowled.

"I heard that. I am no _rapist._" He fumed, closing the door behind him. Before Tsubasa could make a come back, they were all silenced by Mikan's throwing herself at him.

"I haven't seen you in _months_! Where have you been, Tono-senpai?!" She yelled, looking up at him with her stern, amber eyes. Tono softened up and smiled at her.

"I've been here, there and everywhere, actually! I think I've got another Alice that uses pheromones to attract bad people!" He laughed, patting the teens head. Tsubasa and Misaki restrained themselves from their first instinct to get her away from him. Maybe they were too protective of her, since she seems as young as eleven again.

"Was it that bad? Did they hurt you?" She asked, frantically searching for wounds. Tono just laughed again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But I came back here to ask you! Are you very excited for this day?" He asked. Mikan squirmed and stepped away from him. Misaki made a triumphant 'hmph'.

"I am excited I just...I've got the nerves and everything added to it." She sighed, sitting in the small chair once again, flashes of how wrong everything could go and how easily they could be wrong rode around throughout her head.

"Well..." Tono said, smiling at her again.

"You, Mikan, the most optimistic person I've ever and will ever know, shouldn't be worrying about anything. Of course, everything's going to work out perfectly. We've gone through the plan many times and Yuka's just added these two in for extra help." He tilted his head toward Tsubasa and Misaki's direction and then shook his head, slowly rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Like we need any more help with such a simple mission. But, as misses bright-hearted Mikan, you are only allowed to look at how great the future is going to be. Having all your friends back and being able to live with them and make amazing memories."

Tono ended his little speech with a wink at Mikan. Tsubasa snorted.

Mikan took a deep breath through her nose and smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys! I was really nervous about that but...it's like all my worries have been washed away!" The young adults answered her with proud smiles and -

"Come on everyone! We should be going now!" Yuka called from the other room, and then mumbling something about giving things to Shiki. Mikan's face seemed frozen in her bright smile as she just stared, with wide eyes, at the opposite wall. The three gave her concerned looks.

"Mikan? You alright?" Tsubasa asked, walking towards her and hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I-I-I-"She said, her smile instantly pulling down into a frown. They all watched her, curiously.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered, not taking her wide eyes off the wall.

* * *

**AN: You all loved it, didn't you?**

**xD**

**People: No. It was disgusting and putrid and you should put your straight-jacket back on.**

**Me: I know. Sorry ^ ^;;**

**Review pleeease! It helps me write so much better when I know people are reading the story and that they actually like it. xD**

**Until next chapter!**

**Booh-bye~!**


End file.
